Study INH and rifamycin pharmacokinetics in HIV+ participants in the Rifapentine Clinical Trial, define INH acetylator status in 2 subgroups of participants in the Rifapentine trial (HIV+ participants and all participants who experienced failure or relapse), ascertain the degree of bioavailability of INH and of rifapentine or rifampin to same subgroups of participants, and compare the use of urine and blood for pharmacokinetic screening in participants in Rifapentine Clinical Trial.